


secret harmonic emotion

by plathitudes



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plathitudes/pseuds/plathitudes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You like this, you think. That is, you’re sure you do. Her fingers play music on your body, they tap out the symphonies of blood and bone on your spine, the ridges of your ribs,  the inward curve of your hip-bones."</p>
<p>In which Phedre is not strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secret harmonic emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Title from S.H.E., by IAMX.

You like this, you think. That is, you’re sure you do. Her fingers play music on your body, they tap out the symphonies of blood and bone on your spine, the ridges of your ribs, the inward curve of your hip-bones. He stands behind with his mouth gleaming and his eyes narrowed, smirking and flicking between you, her, you, her, her, her. The weight of her gaze bows your neck and breaks your knees into new hard angles and you scream and beg under her lash and everything is pure and white-black-red-bronze, wings whispering around you and encompassed in the shape of her hands. You immerse yourself within the pool of her to drown the memories of (Delaunay dying with wide eyes, Alcuin’s bright hair turned red, the pale of Joscelin’s throat suddenly rent) things you’d rather forget.

In another world, you stitch yourself together amidst snow and steel, and your Perfect Companion is hard and lean and keen next to you, blades flashing. In another world, death enters the stillness of your soul with Delaunay’s eyes dulling, and you need no one and nothing, you are a sweet singing blade aimed straight for a blue-eyed heart. In another world, your foster-brother is afraid of your lord’s new wife, whose eyes never linger long enough on you. In another world, her hand is warm on your shoulder and her eyes are warm on your face as you watch a man writhe with foam dripping from his lips. In another world, Phedre no Delaunay is strong, but you are a vain little girl and you have no strength left, not anymore.


End file.
